


Achilles and Patroclus

by writesbyherself



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, I knew it was coming but it destroyed me anyway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesbyherself/pseuds/writesbyherself
Summary: Alfred reflects on Drummond's death.





	Achilles and Patroclus

In the moments after she hands you the letter, when the words come into focus and you finally understand what they say, a strange calm settles over you. Maybe it's the Duchess's presence, her stern words and her gentle hands, that keep your emotions in check. Maybe years of training, from the military and your mother, stop you from falling apart in front of a lady. 

Later, after you're given the details by the pale and tired Prime Minister, after you're home and everything you've safely locked away begins to break out, you think about Achilles, after Patroclus's death, and envy him the privilege of rage, of grief freely expressed. You envy Florence, at the funeral, because her cries can echo around the church, and her tears can fall into Drummond's grave.  
All you have is the cold, unyielding press of a coffin against your cheek. Bearing Drummond's coffin is the second and last time you will ever have him in your arms. 

_But_ , you think, when you visit the graveyard the next day, next week, the week after that, whenever you're in London, _but, at least you had him in your arms._

**Author's Note:**

> Very late, but I don't care.


End file.
